Cherry Pie
by CookieCutterWorld
Summary: L and Wedy, a night of surveillance, a cold room, coffee, and 2 slices of strawberry cheesecake. Oh no!


Cherry Pie

By Cookie Cutter World

- - -

If it was illegal to stare, L would have been arrested for several instances already.

That's right; but he'd probably be in and out of jail.

Watari would probably bail him out again and again and they wouldn't lose the money needed to keep him from staying behind bars and from getting convicted because of his crime: staring.

A typical lady would immediately lash at L for acting like a creep—just staring at her face and licking his lips once in a while as he did so.

In Wedy's case, all she could do was sit and pretend that nothing was wrong. What bothered her was the fact that he kept licking his lips again and again. She discreetly observed the number of times he would do that: twice every 70 seconds. Perhaps he had no idea that she could easily catch him staring at her because she was wearing her dark sunglasses.

Watari also noticed what L was doing so he thought that the young man must be hungry. With that, he brought in 2 slices of cake and two cups of coffee. Good for two people who were planning to stay up all night just doing surveillance and figuring out the complicated security system of the house of a person that L needed to catch. Sugar is good for the brain, as L would point out, and a warm cup of coffee would be beneficial for a person stuck in a cold room filled with monitors and other sensitive equipment that would easily get damaged by heat.

L thought that she would have no intention to eat her share of strawberry cheesecake but she did anyway. He felt a little disappointed because he was thinking of eating the cake for himself just in case she wanted to stick to a diet. He began to think of ways that he could outsmart Wedy: make her stop eating the cake by telling her that she'd ruin her figure or simply steal the cake from her while she wasn't looking. However, his thinking process seemed to have reached a sudden dead end when he found himself observing her as she ate the cake.

He observed that she slowly chewed with her mouth closed and that whenever she would take a piece of cake with the fork into her mouth, her mouth would not open too wide. Her lips would enclose around the fork and she would pull out the eating utensil slowly. The way her red lips would contort in subtle ways told him that she savored every bite before swallowing… or maybe she did not really chew her cake but rather, she let it melt inside her mouth. His observations aroused more curiosity in him.

Rather inviting, so to speak.

Wedy, on the other hand, noticed that L was watching her as she ate her cake and wondered if she should already alert him for his creepy behavior or just ignore as usual. However, she could not find the heart to tell him off. She knew he would probably think of something witty to say as an excuse… maybe even an insult.

She could not help but feel insecure all of a sudden because of what he was doing. When she took another piece of cake into her mouth and pulled out the fork from it, she felt some of its residue stick onto her lips. Mindlessly, she stuck out her tongue, swept it across her upper lip down to her lower lip, going back to where she started—all in a slow circular manner in an attempt to catch the cake's residue with her tongue. This action of hers made his already large eyes widen further.

And he licked his lips again.

Wedy easily saw what he did and she braced herself for the upcoming battle of wits that they might go through after giving him a piece of her mind. He put down her fork and took off her sunglasses to look at him straight in the eye. "You are really bothering me with what you're doing. Please stop stari…" she trailed off when he suddenly leaned forward. Due to shock, she leaned backward to avoid him but the back of the chair was preventing her from going further. L finally caught her and she just closed her eyes.

Something wet and warm touched her lips, starting from the lower lip area going around in circles. She was not able to mentally take note of how many times that wet and warm thing circled around her lips because of sheer surprise but she estimated it to be around 3. Or 5?

She only opened her eyes when it stopped and when she heard L tell her, "Just saving you from the additional calories of the cake's residue."

She stared at him unbelievably and she could feel her ears and her entire face getting warm. She knew she had turned red already but she could not make herself turn away from him. She noticed the amused look on his face with his right index finger resting on his lower lip. He chuckled. "That was fun. You're as red as a cherry now. Would you like to do it again?" he asked. Wedy watched as he moved his right hand away from his face.

"I know you want some revenge on me. Perhaps you want me to turn red, too?" he asked. His hand traveled to his slice of strawberry cheesecake and he ran the index finger along its top part, gathering enough of the icing with it.

She just sat in silence and in awe as she watched L smother the icing along his lips.

"Now it's your turn." He told her with a half-smile.

- - -

Hahahahaha. The end ?

Author's Note: I'm just playing with words. An LxWedy. As for the title, I couldn't think of anything else to call this rather than "Cherry Lips" or "Lips" or "Strawberry Cheesecake". And the song Cherry Pie was playing as a background music from a TV show while I was writing this so I guess that's how I came up with the title for this little fic.


End file.
